Lie Behind the Truth
by Der Kaiser Witch King
Summary: Setting : Varia Arc; After Ryouhei's Match [ Semakin banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan gadis itu. Kenapa ia meninggalkan adiknya 2 tahun yang lalu, dan hubungannya dengan seseorang yang tidak terduga. ] DinoxOCx?
1. Chapter 1

"Kau benar-benar mengerti tentang keputusanmu?"

Arcobaleno—sosok sang Storm Arcobaleno yang duduk di salah satu perbatasan atap bangunan itu tampak bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rambut pendeknya yang tampak berantakan tertiup oleh angin, mata abu-abu besinya tampak menoleh pada sosok itu.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin aku menyusulnya?"

"Anak itu menganggap kalau kau sudah mati. Aku bahkan tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengannya setelah kau menghilang. Dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya," ia hanya tersenyum, berdiri dari kursi roda yang ia duduki selama berada di atap bangunan itu dan berjalan kesamping Fon sebelum menggendong dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apakah sebagai seorang kakak—aku tidak boleh merasa rindu padanya... Fon?"

**.**

**.**

Lie Behind The Truth

Dino x OC x ?

Drama / Romance

Rated T

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira | OC (c) Me | Image (c) Zerochan

Timeline : Varia Arc (After Ryouhei Match).

.

.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, kau terlambat 5 menit dari jam masuk. Kamikorosu."

Satu hari biasa yang dilalui dengan semua aktifitas yang biasa ada di Namimori. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak baru saja mendisiplinkan beberapa anak yang tampak terlambat ataupun melanggar peraturan. Termasuk sang boss mafia moe kita bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Teme, jangan hanya karena Juudaime terlambat bangun selama 5 menit kau sudah menghukumnya!" Dan oh terima kasih Gokudera-kun, kau sudah memberitahukan alasan Tsuna terlambat hari ini pada sang perfek Namimori yang sudah mengangkat kedua tonfanya.

"Kamikorosu."

Dan sebuah pukulan telak dari sebuah tonfa besi tampak mengawali hari sang calon boss mafia kita bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

"Maa, Hibari-san benar-benar mengerikan," Tsuna dengan pipinya yang bengkak tampak berjalan bersama dengan Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto. Menoleh pada Tsuna, Yamamoto yang juga terkena pukulan itu hanya tertawa, sementara Gokudera tampak menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hei Tsuna, kau tahu—hari ini anak-anak banyak membicarakan tentang guru pengganti Nezu yang akan menjadi guru tetap di Namimori."

"Ah benar juga, setelah Nezu-sensei dipecat, hanya ada guru honorer yang menggantikan bukan," Yamamoto mengangguk saat Tsuna mengatakan hal itu.

"Che! Lalu, apa yang membuat guru ini menjadi populer?"

.

.

Sementara di depan gerbang, Hibari Kyouya tampak masih berpatroli sambil melihat sekeliling saat matanya menangkap seorang gadis berambut merah yang tampak berjalan dengan santai menuju ke gerbang Namimori—tepatnya kearah ketua komite kedisiplinan itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku guru baru yang akan mengajar disini mulai hari ini," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya. Hibari menatap kearah gadis itu selama beberapa saat, melihat dan mengamati dari atas hingga kebawah—sebelum tangannya bergerak dan melayangkan tonfa yang mengenai telak gadis itu.

"Kyo-san!"

"Peraturan di sekolah ini—tidak menggunakan wig apalagi yang berwarna. Dan guru memiliki jam masuk meskipun ia adalah guru baru," gadis yang tampak terduduk itu mengaduh sambil memegangi pipinya. Tertawa pelan, ia melepaskan wig panjang berwarna merah itu dan menunjukkan rambut hitam pendeknya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang tadi tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya kini menampakkan wajah pucatnya dengan mata stellar yang membuat pemuda itu membulatkan matanya.

"Kyoya tidak pernah berubah ya..."

.

.

"Kedatangannya sih tidak terlalu menarik perhatian," Yamamoto menatap kearah Tsuna dan Gokudera yang saat ini langsung menaruh sepenuhnya perhatian pada pemuda pemilik rain flame itu, "tetapi yang kutahu dari beberapa anggota base ball—"

.

.

"Kau—"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan berdiri sambil menepuk badannya yang penuh dengan debu karena terjatuh tadi. Senyuman tampak tersungging di wajah datarnya yang masih menatap Hibari Kyouya.

"_Hisashiburi ne_, Kyo-kun..."

.

.

"Namanya adalah—Hibari Yuna."

.

.

"...nee-san."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum saat Hibari memanggilnya seperti itu. Adiknya yang manis, adiknya yang ia sayangi dan adiknya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Berdiri di depannya, tidak ada yang berubah darinya sejak dulu.

"_Tadaima_, Kyo-kun."

.

.

"Begitulah, namaku adalah Hibari Yuna—dan aku akan menggantikan Nezu Dohachiko untuk mengajar matematika di kelas ini," gadis yang saat ini berdiri di depan kelas kembali dengan wig cokelat panjangnya yang tampak ditutupi oleh topi rajutan itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Sambutannya? Dingin. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan nama Hibari di depan mereka.

"_Are_? Ada apa dengan sambutan kalian yang dingin ini?" Tidak ada yang menjawab meskipun nada bicara gadis itu sudah sangat ramah dan juga tenang, "ah, kalau masalah nama keluargaku, tenang saja. Aku tidak seperti adikku yang selalu memukul dan mengatakan 'kamikorosu' seenaknya. Jadi kalian tidak perlu tegang seperti ini!"

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa, tampak menghela nafas—anak-anak itu baru bisa mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada guru baru mereka.

"Tetapi, jangan sampai membuat masalah di kelas ya~" dan dengan aura gelap yang entah sejak kapan muncul di belakang gadis itu, ditambah dengan senyuman yang saat ini lebih seperti senyuman mengancam, anak-anak di kelas tampak bermandikan keringat dingin karena itu.

'_Ia benar-benar keluarga dari Hibari Kyouya. Tidak salah lagi.'_

"Apakah ada pertanyaan sekarang?" sebuah gelengan menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Dan Yuna tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan membuka buku yang ada di depannya, "kita mulai dengan halaman—"

.

.

"Latihan sudah selesai Kyouya," pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menghela nafas dengan luka di tubuhnya sambil menoleh pada pemuda yang ada di depannya. Dino Cavallone, sedang berlatih bersama dengan Hibari Kyouya untuk perebutan cincin Cloud Guardian Vongola.

"Bukan kau yang menentukan," Hibari tampak menatap tajam kearah Dino yang masih menghindar dari serangan tonfanya, "jangan hanya menghindar _Haneuma_."

"Maaf, tetapi kau sudah tidak bisa menyerang lagi Kyouya. Kau terluka," jawab Dino sambil mengangkat tangannya sebatas bahu. Berdecih pelan, Hibari tidak akan pernah menyerah. Ia tidak pernah mau kalah dari siapapun juga termasuk seorang Dino Cavallone, "kenapa hari ini kau tampak kesal?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Seranganmu tidak ada yang kena telak kau tahu?" Dino masih menghindar dari tonfa yang dilayangkan oleh Hibari, mencoba untuk menahan serangan dan menghentikan Hibari, "oke, sepertinya sebentar lagi jam istirahat juga akan selesai. Jadi—"

Dino melilitkan cambuknya, mencoba untuk mengambil tonfa dari tangan Hibari. Namun, tonfa yang terlilit tampak terlepas dari lilitannya dan terlempar kearah pintu masuk bangunan dimana pintu itu secara kebetulan tampak terbuka.

"Boss!"

"Eh—" Dino yang tidak sadar pintu terbuka membulatkan matanya. Dan saat siapapun yang membuka pintu itu baru membuka pintunya lebar, tonfa itu yang menjadi penyambutnya ke atap sekolahan.

DHUAK!

"_I—Ittei_, kenapa hari ini selalu tonfa yang menyambutku sih," suara itu membuat Hibari menggerutu pelan. Dino segera berlari kearah Yuna yang terduduk sambil memegang pelipisnya yang terkena pukulan tonfa itu, "Kyouya, kau tidak seharusnya—"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yuna menoleh saat mendengar suara asing yang tidak pernah ia dengar itu. Menatap mata cokelat dari Dino yang terdiam juga saat menatap mata stellnya.

...

"Kau mau membantuku?" Yuna mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Dino yang terdiam dan berdiri di depannya tidak melakukan apapun. Dino yang sadar tidak melakukan apapun tampak tersentak dan tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dino tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Yuna sambil mengangguk.

"Jika sebuah benjolan tidak dihitung, aku tidak apa-apa—" jawabnya sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang merah karena serangan itu. Dino hanya tertawa datar dan menghela nafas sebelum menoleh kearah Hibari yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kyouya kau harus meminta maaf."

"Untuk apa, kau yang melempar tonfaku," jawab Hibari tidak acuh dan memalingkan wajahnya. Yuna tersenyum dan menghela nafas, adiknya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak kecil—selalu dingin dan juga ketus pada semua orang termasuk pada dirinya, "dan jangan tersenyum seperti itu herbivore."

"Oh apakah sekarang tersenyum menjadi salah satu pelanggaran yang ada di peraturanmu Kyo-kun?" Hibari kembali mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, "sepertinya itulah sebabnya kau selalu bertarung dengan tuan—"

"Dino. Dino Cavallone—kau sangat dekat dengan Kyouya?"

"Oh, karena—"

"Selalu?" Yuna dan Dino terdiam saat mendengar Hibari berbicara. Yuna menoleh pada Hibari yang menatapnya tajam, "kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau tahu apa yang kulakukan sejak kemarin?"

"I—itu karena, kau memang selalu saja bertarung bukan? Dan melihat bagaimana keadaanmu dan Dino-san, tentu saja aku berfikir kalau kalian sedang bertarung," jawabnya sambil mencoba mencari alasan. Namun tatapan Hibari menunjukkan kalau ia tidak percaya, "percayalah padaku Kyo-kun."

...

"Tidak. Tetapi aku tidak tertarik dengan jawabanmu," Hibari menerawang pada arah sampingnya. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, tanda semua siswa harus masuk ke dalam kelas, "kalau kau tidak ada kelas, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

Dan Hibari Kyouya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Dino, Romario, dan juga Yuna yang terdiam satu sama lainnya.

"Maaf dengan sikap Kyouya."

"Aku sudah biasa," Yuna tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menangkap tatapan bingung dari Dino dengan sikap dan juga kedekatannya pada Hibari, Yuna hanya tersenyum, "maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Hibari Yuna, dan aku adalah kakak dari Kyouya. Salam kenal."

Dan Dino hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong—ditambah dengan keheningan dari Dino dan juga Romario.

"…eh kakak?" Dino menunjuk kearah Yuna yang mengangguk dan masih tersenyum, "….eeeeh!"

.

.

"Kyouya tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ia punya kakak."

Dino dan juga Yuna pada akhirnya berakhir di sebuah café setelah jam pulang. Yuna hanya tertawa karena ekspresi Dino saat mengetahui kalau Yuna adalah kakak dari Hibari.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tahu kalau Kyou-kun selalu seperti itu?"

"Ya—" Dino menghela nafas karena perkataan Yuna benar apa adanya.

"Tidak pernah membicarakan urusan pribadinya sendiri," keduanya saling bertatapan saat mereka berbicara bersamaan.

"Ah, maaf—" entah kenapa semburat merah sedikit terlihat di wajah Dino saat itu sambil ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya seolah ia berbuat salah. Yuna sendiri hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Dino yang menurutnya aneh.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Ah benar juga," Dino tertawa dan meminum kopinya sambil menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya, _'kenapa aku malah jadi salah tingkah di depan gadis ini?'_

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubunganmu dengan Kyouya Dino-san?"

"Oh, aku adalah tutornya—" Dino tampak sedikit bingung dan tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang disuruh oleh seorang hitman untuk melatih Kyouya sebelum bertarung hidup dan mati dengan Varia, "—seperti pelatih sparringnya."

"Eee, kau sangat kuat berarti?"

"Tidak juga, aku tidak begitu kuat—rasanya akhir-akhir ini aku sering ceroboh dan malah melukai diri sendiri," karena Romario kembali ke Italia sejenak dan meninggalkan Dino bersama dengan Kyouya yang membuatnya menjadi sangat ceroboh.

"Seperti sekarang?" Yuna menoleh pada noda kopi yang berceceran didepan Dino karena sifat clumsy-nya yang muncul saat tidak ada anak buahnya.

"I—ini hanya kebetulan, aku tidak seceroboh itu kok," Yuna sekali lagi tertawa, tampak lucu dengan kelakuan Dino yang terlihat ceroboh dan entah kenapa gugup disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ah sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang," Yuna melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, "terima kasih sudah mengajakku untuk makan siang Dino-san."

"TIdak masalah, bagaimana kalau kuantarkan? Aku ingin melihat rumah Kyouya."

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa, tetapi aku tidak tinggal bersama dengan Kyouya," Dino tampak bingung dan menatap Yuna yang tersenyum.

.

.

"Rumah Sakit?"

Dino menoleh saat pada akhirnya Yuna menyerah dan membiarkan Dino mengantarkannya. Namun bukannya mengantarkan ke rumah, Yuna malah menunjuk pada arah Rumah Sakit Namimori dan berhenti di salah satu pintu depannya.

"Ah, sebenarnya karena ada sedikit urusan disini. Aku tinggal di apartment yang ada di dekat sini," Yuna tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Dino yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang—terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Dino-san," Yuna membungkukkan kepalanya dan berbalik segera meninggalkan Dino yang tampak ingin menghentikan dan memberikan penjelasan.

"Boss?"

"Apakah benar tidak ada data apapun tentang Hibari Yuna?" Dino menoleh pada Romario yang ada di belakangnya yang hanya menggeleng dan memastikan kalau memang tidak ada informasi tentang itu. Memang aneh, karena Cavallone memiliki data lengkap tentang Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya untuk membantu mereka melawan Varia.

Namun Hibari Yuna—sama sekali tidak terlacak sedikitpun.

"Apakah menurutmu ini adalah ulang Reborn?"

"Bukan aku—" Dino tampak menoleh dan menemukan Reborn yang begitu saja mendarat di bahu Dino. Tatapannya tampak serius, dan sepertinya ia juga baru mengetahui tentang seseorang bernama Hibari Yuna, "—aku memang mengetahui kalau Hibari Kyouya memiliki kakak, namun yang kutahu—kakaknya sudah tewas saat usianya 14 tahun."

"Kenapa kau ada disini Reborn?"

"Ryouhei terluka karena pertandingan semalam dan dirawat disini."

"Begitu—jadi, apakah kau memiliki pemikiran siapa yang menyembunyikan keberadaan gadis itu?"

…

"Satu-satunya yang memiliki hubungan dengan Hibari Kyouya—dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan informasi ataupun mengenal orang yang bisa melakukan itu," Dino tampak berfikir tentang itu dan membulatkan matanya sebelum menatap Reborn, "—kau menyadarinya?"

"_Masakka_…"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia bukan—" Reborn menghela nafas dan menurunkan topi fedoranya, "Fon…"

.

.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama Fon, Dino-san ingin membicarakan tentang Kyo-kun setelah pulang dari sekolah," Yuna membuka pintu dan menemukan Fon yang duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kamar. Bukan, itu bukan kamar Fon yang dirawat—karena papan yang ada di depannya tampak bertuliskan sebuah nama.

Hibari Yuna.

Ya, itu adalah kamarnya—yang ia tempati setelah ia pindah dari rumah sakit di Akihabara menuju ke Namimori.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tidak baik untuk menolak ajakan seseorang," Fon tersenyum dan membiarkan Yuna duduk di salah satu kursi disana dimana sebuah laptop tampak berada disana, "Reborn sangat kesal saat tahu ada sebuah informasi yang tidak ia ketahui."

"Bagaimanapun, aku sudah 'mati' dua tahun yang lalu. Reborn-san hanya tahu jika Kyo-kun memiliki kakak yang sudah tewas 2 tahun yang lalu," Yuna mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mengetik di computer di dalamnya.

"Bagi informan tanpa nama, sepertinya menghilangkan jejak adalah sebuah hal yang mudah untukmu."

"Ini juga karena kau membantuku tentu Fon—kalau hanya data namun keberadaanku terlacak tentu saja itu sama saja dengan bohong," Yuna tampak tertawa dan menatap Fon yang membalas tawanya, "menyusup ke CEDEF dan juga Vongola adalah sesuatu yang susah. Tetapi beruntung saat dua tahun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk 'tewas' dalam misi, aku bisa membobol dan mengganti statusku dan membuat surat kematian palsu."

"Tetapi kalau seperti ini artinya semua yang kau lakukan sia-sia bukan? Bahkan berhenti dari jabatan calon pemimpin CEDEF selanjutnya," Yuna menghentikan ketikannya.

"Kyo-kun yang akan mengambilnya suatu saat. Bagaimanapun, kakek buyut kita Alaude yang membuat kita berada dalam garis penerus kepemimpinan CEDEF. Toh mereka berdua mirip satu sama lainnya," Yuna tersenyum dan kembali mengetiknya, "aku hanya akan mendukungnya dari belakang sebagai seorang informan. Bagi Kyo-kun, begitu juga dengan Vongola Decimo serta yang lainnya."

"Belum ada yang tahu siapa yang menjadi Vongola Decimo kau tahu?"

"Aku punya firasat," Yuna menoleh pada dua foto yang ada di depannya. Informasi yang berasal dari Vongola dan CEDEF tentang dua kandidat yang akan memperebutkan Vongola Decimo—Xanxus dan juga Sawada Tsunayoshi, "lagipula di kelompok Sawada Tsunayoshi ada Kyo-kun, mereka tidak akan kalah!"

…

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengatakan pada Kyouya tentang keadaanmu?"

"Entahlah—" Yuna melepaskan wig rambut panjangnya yang juga satu set dengan topi rajutan yang ia kenakan, menunjukkan rambut pendek miliknya yang terlihat lebih tipis daripada orang kebanyakan, "kalau aku mengatakan tentang penyakitku, bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyouya saat itu. Yah aku ingin melihat, tetapi sebagai kakak tentu aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

"Baiklah, ini adalah urusan kalian berdua," Fon menutup matanya dan menghela nafas berat, "kau ingin menonton pertandingan dengan Varia hari ini?"

"Tidak, kecuali kalau itu pertandingan Kyouya~ mengisi tenaga untuk pertandingan yang paling menegangkan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika membantu CEDEF untuk pertama kalinya setelah kau menghilang?" Fon menatap Yuna yang tampak menatap Fon tiba-tiba dengan wajah seriusnya, "bebasnya Xanxus dari penjara es milik Vongola Nonno tampaknya juga mengubah sikap dari Nonno. Ada yang aneh dengannya…"

"Jadi—yang kulakukan hanya memastikan kalau tidak ada yang terjadi saat ini di organisasi Vongola?"

"Begitulah—tetapi aku memiliki firasat yang buruk," Yuna menoleh pada Fon yang masih menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, "kuharap itu hanya perasaanku."

.

.

"Ah ini dia."

Yuna sedang berada di atap sekolah saat ia memangku laptop dengan sebuah video yang terekam. Hibari Yuna adalah seorang hacker, dan juga seorang informan dunia maya yang cukup terkenal dengan "Fallen Angel" di dunia mafia.

Karena suatu hal, 2 tahun yang lalu ia menghilang—dan sepertinya akan ada kehebohan kalau semuanya melihat kehadirannya saat ini.

Sebuah Video rekaman dari markas Vongola terlihat dari ujung markas ke ujung lainnya. Sebenarnya jika ketahuan tidak masalah, karena Yuna sendiri adalah anggota CEDEF sebelum 2 tahun yang lalu menghilang dan dinyatakan tewas. Namun ia masih ingin menyembunyikan keberadaannya, karena adiknya dan semuanya tidak mengetahui kalau ia adalah anggota dari CEDEF.

Hanya Vongola Nonno dan juga Sawada Iemitsu yang mengetahui kalau ia adalah anggota CEDEF. Dan hanya Fon yang mengetahui kalau selama 2 tahun ini ia hanya bersembunyi dan tidak tewas. Artinya, baik Vongola Nonno dan Sawada Iemitsu tidak tahu kalau ia masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Bisa bayangkan bagaimana kegegeran kalau sampai ia diketahui masih hidup bukan.

"Baiklah, Xanxus bebas dari penjara itu pada tanggal—" menguasai sepenuhnya kamera pengawas tentu saja membuatnya bisa mengatur kapan ia bisa melihat dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Seperti kegiatan setelah Xanxus bebas dan juga keadaan Vongola Nonno.

Terjadi keributan saat itu di markas saat Xanxus tampak keluar dari kurungan ayahnya. Dan saat itu juga, beberapa orang yang merupakan anggota Varia tampaknya juga menerobos dan menghancurkan serta membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi mereka.

Hingga mereka sampai di ruangan Vongola Nonno, Xanxus membukanya—namun ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menembak kamera pengawas satu-satunya yang ada di dekat ruangan Nonno yang bisa melihat jelas ke depan.

'_Kalau begini sama saja aku tidak mendapatkan apapun,'_ Yuna berdecak dan mencoba untuk mencari beberapa bagian dari kamera yang ada di dekat sana. Sebuah kamera yang tampak berada di jendela—menampakkan sesuatu.

…

'_Tunggu—apa tadi…'_

"Yuna?" Dengan segera Yuna menutup laptop yang ada dipangkuannya saat ia mendengar suara itu. Menoleh, menemukan Dino yang tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearahnya, "kau mirip dengan Kyouya ya. Sangat suka dengan atap sekolah."

"Disini lebih enak karena aku bisa mendapakan udara yang segar dan tidak diganggu siapapun," Yuna tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Dino untuk duduk disampingnya, "lalu, hari ini juga berlatih Dino-san?"

"Begitulah, Kyouya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi soal ini," Yuna tertawa dan mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Etto—mendata nilai murid-murid, dan melihat beberapa informasi tentang murid Namimori," yah, Dino sendiri berbohong sedikit dan tidak mengatakan tentang mafia. Tidak ada masalah kalau ia sedikit berbohong juga.

"Guru baru yang sibuk—" Dino tampak tertawa dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya, "—kau suka sekali menggunakan wig ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kemarin kau menggunakan wig, dan sekarang kau gunakan warna dan bentuk yang lainnya," Dino menunjuk pada rambutnya untuk memberitahu tentang wig yang dimaksud, "ah maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu tersinggung!"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku yang minta maaf kalau kau menganggap ini aneh."

"Tidak apa-apa, tetapi kuharap suatu saat aku bisa melihat bagaimana rambut aslimu."

"Eh?" Yuna mengerti kalau Dino hanya akan berada didekat Hibari saat pertarungan Varia. Entah kenapa rasanya Dino mengatakan seolah ia ingin atau akan bertemu dengan Yuna lebih sering lagi. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah, dan Dino yang menyadari kalimatnya yang aneh juga tampak membulatkan matanya dengan wajah yang ikut memerah.

"Ma—maaf kalau perkataanku terdengar aneh!"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa…"

DHUAG!

"_Ittei—_" Dino memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan tonfa. Menoleh untuk menemukan Kyouya yang sudah memegang kedua tonfanya dan menatap Dino dan juga Yuna didepannya.

"Jangan berkerumun Herbivore, dan kalau kau tidak ingin bertarung jangan mengganggu tempatku," Hibari menatap kearah Dino yang masih memegangi kepalanya dan tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh, apakah Kyouya cemburu karena aku berbicara pada kakakmu?"

…

"Kamikorosu!" Dan dengan segera Hibari melancarkan serangan yang mengarah pada Dino. Tentu Dino tidak akan bisa tinggal diam apalagi ada seseorang di belakangnya. Namun sayangnya, Dino tidak pernah sadar kalau ia akan menjadi ceroboh saat tidak ada anak buahnya.

Dan dengan segera Hibari menepis cambuk Dino yang segera terlempar. Dan Yuna yang menyadari kalau Dino sama sekali tidak bisa bertahan kalau tidak ada keluarganya segera bergerak dan merentangkan tangannya di depan Dino.

"Kyouya!"

Baik Dino dan juga Hibari tampak membulatkan matanya saat Yuna tiba-tiba saja sudah ada diantara mereka dan serangan Hibari tidak bisa dihentikan saat sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras mengenai kepala Yuna membuatnya tumbang begitu saja.

.

.

"YUNA!"

Dan teriakan Dino yang menjadi hal terakhir yang didengar gadis itu sebelum kegelapan tampak menyelimutinya.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

This is my first ffic ^^ I like D18, 8059, and 6927, also the other Yaoi Pair, but I also like canonxOC. So, I want to make DinoxOC for my first ffic.

Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave the review C= Tell me if Hibari Yuna is Mary Sue ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikage Natsuhiko **[ Sakit apa? –rahasia ;) nanti juga ketahuan kok. Dan ini dia lanjutannya ^^ ]

.

"_Apakah kau membenciku Kyouya?"_

_Yuna menatap wajah adiknya yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Rasanya, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman dari wajah adiknya. Semua senyuman yang membuatnya bahagia itu seolah sebuah mimpi sejak kejadian yang mengakibatkan kedua orang tua mereka tewas._

"_Kenapa kau tidak menjawab… bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan Kyouya…?"_

_Tanpa menjawab apapun, sosok itu tampak berbalik. Meninggalkannya dalam kegelapan, sendirian—seolah dunia ini benar-benar menjauhkannya dari cahaya yang ia harapkan ada dan tidak akan pernah ada._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku—Kyouya! Siapapun! A—aku tidak suka kegelapan…_tatsukette_…"_

**.**

**.**

Lie Behind The Truth

Dino x OC x ?

Drama / Romance

Rated T

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira | OC (c) Me

Timeline : Varia Arc (After Ryouhei Match).

_Italic_—Flash Back | Normal—Timeline normal~

.

.

"Ugh…"

Yuna tampak membuka matanya perlahan. Saat kegelapan yang terakhir kali ia rasakan, saat ini terangnya lampu yang membuat matanya silau yang ia dapatkan. Meletakkan tangannya diatas matanya untuk menghalangi sinar itu, ia mendapati lampu yang tampaknya berasal dari ruangan disekelilingnya.

Sebuah ranjang yang asing, tampak berukuran king size, ruangan yang tampak mewah namun tidak terkesan norak dengan cat domain berwarna krem dan juga cokelat.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Yuna?"

Yuna menoleh dan menemukan Dino yang tampak membawakan sebuah handuk kecil dan juga kompres air dingin di tangannya. Mencoba untuk bangkit, namun dengan segera rasa sakit menyerangnya di bagian kepala belakangnya.

"Ah jangan bergerak dulu! Kepalamu benar-benar terbentur dengan keras," Dino mencoba untuk menghentikan Yuna yang akan bergerak dan duduk, "kau sudah pingsan seharian, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak dulu terlalu banyak."

"Ini dimana…?"

"Karena tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu di ruang kesehatan dan juga bersama dokter sekolah, aku membawamu ke tempatku—di hotel Namimori," Dino menggaruk kepala belakangnya sementara Yuna bersyukur tidak harus bersama Shamal atau kesuciannya akan ternodai (#plak).

"Eh—kamarmu berarti…?"

…

Awkward…

"Te—tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu kok, dan pakaianmu digantikan oleh pegawai hotel ini," jawab Dino mengibaskan tangannya agar Yuna tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, "aku hanya mengompres dan mengecek keadaanmu. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Aku percaya," menghela nafas, Yuna tahu kalau Dino Cavallone adalah orang yang baik. Satu dari sedikit boss mafia yang baik dan tidak jahat. Dino tampak membulatkan matanya dan menatap Yuna yang menatapnya bingung, "ada apa?"

"Tidak, kau mudah sekali percaya pada orang lain."

"Tidak juga, hanya saja aku punya insting yang cukup hebat," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah pelipisnya, "nah, karena urusanku sudah selesai, sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Terima kasih sudah merawatku Dino-san."

"Eh tunggu—" Dino segera menangkap Yuna yang tampak masih lemas dan akan jatuh. Namun sekali lagi tidak ada romario artinya adalah kecerobohan Dino Cavallone berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda.

DHUAK!

"—Ow," Yuna tampak memegangi dahinya yang terbentur. Namun, bukan terbentur oleh lantai namun terbentur oleh dahi Dino yang saat ini berada di bawahnya karena mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang akan ambruk.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau tubuhmu masih lemah bukan…"

"Ma—maafkan aku!" Yuna tampak berdiri dengan segera dan mengibaskan tangannya. Yang benar saja, ia baru bertemu beberapa kali bersama dengan Dino dan ia sudah berada dalam situasi yang benar-benar aneh seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, istirahatlah sampai kau sehat. Aku tidur di sofa kok," Dino tertawa dan menunjuk kearah sofa sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Kepalaku keras ya," Yuna tampak melihat dahi Dino yang tampak memerah.

"Tidak juga," dan sebenarnya Dino mengiyakan hal itu didalam hatinya.

'_Aku sadar kok, lagipula aku tadi pingsan karena sakitku kambuh lagi,'_ Yuna tampak menatap kearah Dino yang masih tertawa sambil menatapnya, "—kau yakin?"

…

BRUG!

Dan Dino tampak terjatuh begitu saja.

"Benarkan!"

.

.

"_Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin kau pergi!"_

_Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berusia 14 tahun itu tampak berdiri sambil menatap tajam gadis berusia 20 tahun di depannya. Hari itu, cuaca tampak benar-benar panas namun keduanya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengeluhkan cuaca meskipun saat ini mereka berdiri di lapangan luas._

"_Ayolah Kyouya, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan hanya herbivore yang merasa kesepian?"_

"_Aku tidak kesepian. Kau belum menepati janjimu."_

"_Suatu hari Kyouya, masih ada hari lain untukku menepati janji itu bukan?" Gadis itu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala adiknya yang sudah hampir setinggi dirinya, "aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Satu tahun, hanya itu yang kubutuhkan dan aku akan kembali padamu untuk menepati janjiku."_

…

"—_dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi."_

"_Sudah kukatakan aku tidak kesepian," dan anak itu tampak menatap tajam kearah kakaknya yang hanya tertawa melihat sikap adiknya itu. Yang tidak diketahui oleh Hibari Kyouya saat itu adalah, apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya benar-benar akan mengubah semua hidupnya._

_Ketika Fon datang—dan hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Maaf Kyouya—Yuna sudah meninggal."_

.

.

Matahari saat itu benar-benar terik, membuatnya tidak bisa membuka mata secara langsung dan memutuskan untuk mengerjap beberapa kali. Namun, sebuah bayangan langsung menutupi cahaya matahari, dan membuat matanya tidak silau lagi.

Siluet seseorang.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyo-kun?"

—kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti tentang—'aku tidak ingin diganggu'," jawab Kyouya ketus dan duduk di tempatnya tadi tidur. Yuna tampak hanya tersenyum dan menempatkan dirinya disamping Hibari.

"Dinginnya—kau bahkan tidak menjengukku saat berada di tempat Dino-san."

"Untuk apa," jawab Hibari sambil menguap dan membiarkan Hibird untuk menyanyikan lagu mars Namimori. Yuna yang mendengar itu tampak mendengus geli.

"Obsesimu pada sekolah dan Namimori. Tidak pernah berubah," Yuna tampak tertawa pelan. Namun, saat ia akan bergerak, sebuah tonfa langsung menahan gerakannya, ditambah dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin yang dilancarkan oleh Kyouya di sampingnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap seolah semuanya tidak berubah? Banyak yang berubah—lebih dari yang kau bayangkan."

…

"Suatu saat—" Yuna menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "—aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan mengerti apa yang membuatku meninggalkanmu 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Dan aku yakin, saat itu satu hal yang tidak akan berubah—aku akan tetap membencimu."

Yuna hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju kedalam gedung, berjalan—tanpa menyadari dua orang yang berada di tempat yang berbeda mendengar dan melihat semua itu. Dan salah satunya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Reborn.

"Hibari Yuna, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Kau juga berfikir seperti itu bukan," Reborn menoleh pada seseorang lagi yang tampak berada di balik pintu menuju ke dalam gedung Namimori, "—Dino."

…

DHUAK!

Dan sebuah tendangan mengenai Dino saat yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab.

"A—apa-apaan Reborn!"

"Kau tidak menjawabku," Reborn menatap Dino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan takut, "ada sesuatu yang kau fikirkan tentang gadis itu."

"Ti—tidak, hanya saja," Dino menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal dan melihat kearah dimana Yuna pergi tadi, "a—aku melihatnya seolah ingin menangis."

.

.

"Bodohnya, apa yang kufikirkan—" Yuna menepuk kedua pipinya saat perjalanan pulang, yang tentu saja menuju ke Rumah Sakit, "aku sudah berjanji akan menanggung semua resikonya. Tetapi perkataan Kyouya benar-benar menyakitkan."

Ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri dan berjalan kembali menuju ke kamarnya sebelum—

"Yuna-sensei?"

Yuna menoleh, menemukan Tsuna, Reborn, Ryouhei, dan juga Yamamoto yang ada disana.

"E—eh, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Yuna membulatkan matanya terkejut karena empat orang—yang bahkan salah satunya adalah Reborn sang arcobaleno berada disini.

"Go—Gokudera-kun terluka dan dirawat disini," Yuna tampak mengingat informasi terakhir yang ia dapat setelah beberapa hari ia tidak sadarkan diri dan dalam posisi istirahat total hingga tidak bisa masuk bekerja ataupun mendapatkan informasi. Kemenangan Yamamoto Takeshi, namun kekalahan Lambo Bovino dan juga Gokudera Hayato serta Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'_Mungkinkah kali ini instingku salah?'_

"Sensei?"

"Ah! Oh—aku juga mendengarnya, makanya aku datang ke Rumah Sakit dan bermaksud menjenguknya," jawab Yuna yang bersyukur ia masih bisa tenang dan mencari alasan yang tepat, "tetapi apa yang kalian lakukan hingga Yamamoto-kun, Sasagawa-kun, dan juga Gokudera-kun terluka?"

"Itu karena mereka melakukan pertarungan dengan para mafia," Reborn tampak berbicara seolah mengetahui Yuna tahu tentang mafia.

"R—Reborn!"

"Oh? Mafia? Apakah kalian melakukan permainan?" Yuna tampak menoleh pada Reborn, "dan siapa kau?"

"Namaku adalah Reborn—aku adalah hitman terkuat di dunia."

"D—dia adalah sepupuku sensei!" Tsuna menutup mulut Reborn, dan mendapatkan hadiah tekukan tangan ke belakang, "ittei!"

"Oh sepupu—tidak apa-apa kalian bermain mafia-mafiaan. Tetapi jangan sampai terluka seperti ini," Yuna tampak menghela nafas, dan Tsuna serta yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk gugup untuk Tsuna dan tawa untuk Yamamoto dan Ryouhei, "ngomong-ngomong sepupumu jenius ya. Perkataannya sudah lancar untuk usianya."

Tsuna tampak panik, dan itu cukup membuatnya mencoba menahan tawa.

"Itu bukan masalah, ayo kita menjenguknya! Aku membawakan cake untuk kita makan oke?"

Dan Yuna merangkul bahu Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya sembari menariknya untuk pergi ke ruangan Gokudera.

'_Oh iya—malam ini pertarungan Kyo-kun ya…?'_

.

.

"Lawannya adalah Gola Mosca—" Yuna tentu saja mencoba melihat lawan yang akan dihadapi oleh adiknya. Meskipun kuat, ia tentu saja akan mencari tahu semua hal yang berkaitan dengan musuh Vongola meskipun itu bukan lawan adiknya—dan lebih penting sekarang karena ini adalah lawan adiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemarin robot ini juga ikut saat Xanxus bebas," Yuna membuka laptopnya dan menyalakan video yang ada didalamnya dimana terakhir kali ia mem_pause_nya. Ia kembali memutarnya.

"Yuna-san, aku membawakan obatmu."

"Baiklah," Yuna tampak mengangguk dan melihat kearah perawat berambut putih panjang itu yang membawakan obat yang langsung ia ambil dan ia minum. Ia tahu ini adalah jam minum obat untuknya.

Yuna melihat rekaman itu—saat Vongola Nonno dikalahkan dan tubuhnya dimasukkan kedalam tubuh robot itu.

…

—tunggu. Apa?

"Ka—kalau seperti itu, yang akan dilawan oleh Kyo-kun dan Tsuna-kun adalah—"

PRANG!

Ia akan menggerakkan tubuhnya saat ia hanya merasakan rasa lemas dan mati rasa. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sesuai yang ia inginkan. Dan begitu saja jatuh, seolah tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali.

"A—apa—"

"Che, apakah kau fikir kau tidak tahu ada yang mengutak atik _database_ kami?" Suara itu, berasal dari perawat berambut putih panjang yang membawakannya obat. Yuna mencoba untuk tetap sadar dan melihat beberapa orang lagi datang.

"Muu, kau sangat cocok menjadi perawat itu."

"VOOOI! Kubunuh kau kalau mengatakan hal itu lagi!"

"Ushishishi, sepertinya _princessa_ masih bisa bangun sampai sekarang," Yuna tampak menoleh pada orang-orang di depannya saat ini, "apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang boss?"

Langkah berat itu tampak mendekat, dan tangan penuh luka itu tampak mengangkat dagunya hingga mata _steel _itu bertemu dengan mata ruby yang menatapnya tajam saat itu. Ia tahu siapa orang itu—dan ia lengah karena belum menghapus jejaknya saat terakhir kali membuka rekaman itu. Orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui—

"Bawa dia—"

—Xanxus.

.

.

TRAK!

Dino menatap kearah Kyouya yang tampak tidak berkonsentrasi dan membiarkan tonfanya terpelanting tanpa ada perlawanan. Itu adalah hal yang baru, dan sepertinya bukan pertanda bagus.

"Kyouya?"

…

"Aku lengah." Dan sekali lagi Dino membulatkan matanya. Beberapa minggu bersama Hibari Kyouya, ia tidak pernah mendengar kata lengah dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin beristirahat?"

Hibari mengambil tonfa yang ada di dekat sana, mencoba untuk memikirkan firasat apa yang ia rasakan, saat bayangan kakaknya yang muncul dibenaknya. Kakaknya tidak pernah hidup dalam kehidupan yang memiliki tingkat bahaya yang tinggi. Kakaknya tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang yang lebih berbahaya darinya.

Ia akan baik-baik saja.

"—lanjutkan."

.

.

Selama berada di Jepang hingga keadaan Yuna stabil, Fon akan berada disana. Mencoba mengecek keadaan Yuna—dan setiap hari selalu ia berada di rumah sakit kecuali beberapa hari itu karena ia tahu bahwa Yuna bersama dengan Dino. Namun sekarang ia yakin kalau Yuna ada di kamarnya jam segini.

"Apa ini—" Fon mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat beberapa perawat yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri kearah kamar dari Yuna. Semuanya terasa membuatnya khawatir. Ia berlari, hingga di depan ruangan Yuna yang terbuka begitu saja menunjukkan laptop yang terbuka dan juga gelas yang pecah serta jendela yang terbuka.

Ia tidak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk mengetahui ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"Yuna…"

.

.

Gola Mosca—adalah Vongola Nonno yang dikendalikan oleh Xanxus. Sebuah fakta yang tidak diketahui oleh Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu selain Varia dan juga Yuna.

Pertarungan akan dilakukan ulang, semua cincin berada di tangan Corvino.

Kecemasan melanda Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya—dan Fon juga memiliki kecemasan terhadap hal lain yang membuatnya berada di Namimori tepatnya di atap. Dimana saat itu Dino dan juga Hibari tampak bertarung sekali lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat kakakmu selama 2 hari ini Kyouya," Dino membuka pembicaraan dan menatap Hibari yang masih menyerangnya. Namun serangannya sedikit melonggar—karena Hibari tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino adalah benar.

"Sejak dulu ia suka seenaknya saja."

"Tetapi kali ini berbeda Kyouya—" suara itu membuat Dino dan juga Hibari menoleh dan menemukan Fon disana, "—Yuna, menghilang—"

…

"—dari rumah sakit."

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan boss?" pemuda berambut putih panjang—Squallo tampak menoleh pada Xanxus yang duduk menikmati Tequillanya, "kau tidak akan membiarkan Gola Mosca ditempati oleh orang sembarangan disaat seperti ini bukan?"

Xanxus tampak menoleh pada arah lainnya, dimana sebuah penjara kecil berada disana, dengan seseorang yang tampak duduk dengan pakaian serba putih dan tangan yang diborgol.

"Tentu saja sampah—kau fikir aku akan membiarkan sampah sembarangan yang akan melawan mereka?" Xanxus menyeringai dan tampak memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, "aku akan mendapatkan keduanya."

…

"Cincin Vongola—dan gadis ini."

.

.

"_Dapatkan apa yang kumau?"_

_Pria berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna ruby itu menatap gadis berambut hitam di depannya yang menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Memegang sebuah buku harian yang ia dapatkan dari Vongola Nonno, ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang benar. _

"_Tetapi kufikir ini bukan hal yang benar Xanxus."_

_PRANG!_

_Dan hanya beberapa centi sebelum botol minuman kaca itu tampak mengenai kepala gadis itu. Tentu gadis itu menghindar begitu saja, karena terbiasa menghadapinya. Tinggal di Italia dan berkenalan 'dengan baik' dengan Xanxus harus siap dengan semua ini._

"_Aku harus mendapatkan jawaban kenapa ayahku tidak membiarkanku mendapatkan posisi sebagai Vongola Decimo."_

"_Aku merasa bersalah pada jiji karena mengambil buku ini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan sungguh, kau tidak seharusnya membaca i—" gadis itu tidak sempat untuk mengatakan apapun saat Xanxus dengan segera merebut buku itu darinya dan membacanya._

…

_Tangan yang gemetar dan mata yang membulat—entah kenapa gadis yang saat itu berusia 16 tahun itu tampak tidak terkejut dengan reaksi saat Xanxus mengetahui ia bukan anak kandung dari ayahnya._

"_Ini semua BOHONG! Buku yang kau dapatkan ini—kau pasti salah mengambilnya sampah!"_

"_Aku tidak pernah gagal untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau—dan kau tahu itu Xanxus," gadis itu tampak menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya. _

"_Tidak mungkin—aku adalah penerus sah dari Vongola! Dan aku adalah anak dari ayahku!"_

"_Jiji mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah melihat ibumu Xan—"_

_PRANG!_

_Gadis itu bahkan membiarkan botol itu mengenai kepalanya dan membiarkan darah itu mengalir. Ia tahu, bahwa luka ini bahkan tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Meskipun kasar, pada akhirnya Xanxus adalah temannya—lebih dari itu sahabatnya._

"_Aku akan mendapatkannya apapun yang terjadi—malam ini, aku dan yang lainnya akan mengepung ayahku," gadis itu membulatkan matanya, "Varia akan bergerak—dan kau akan ikut bukan…"_

_Gadis itu bergedik melihatnya._

"_Bagaimanapun, kau adalah calon Cloud Guardian dari Varia…"_

_._

_._

_Mata pemuda itu membulat sempurna, saat semua rekannya tumbang dengan mudahnya. Di depannya tampak ayahnya dan juga beberapa orang yang sudah berdiri seolah mengetahui serangan yang seharusnya ia lakukan diam-diam. Kakinya tampak benar-benar membeku dan tidak bisa digerakkan._

_Hanya menunggu waktu hingga tubuhnya sepenuhnya membeku._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa—" Xanxus tampak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari jurus itu, namun percuma. Flame miliknya tidak sebanding dengan flame milik ayahnya yang membekukannya semakin cepat, "—seharusnya kau tidak mengetahui semua ini!"_

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

_Suara langkah kaki itu tampak terdengar, seseorang berjalan kearah Vongola Nonno itu dan berdiri di samping sang boss dari Vongola. Gadis berambut hitam itu tampak hanya diam dan menatap Xanxus yang membulatkan matanya akan kehadiran gadis itu._

"_Kau—"_

"_Kau tahu, ini semua untuk kebaikanmu—Xanxus," pemuda itu tampak benar-benar marah—namun es itu sudah membeku dengan cepat hingga lehernya dan terus naik, "maafkan aku…"_

"_Sial… BRENGSEK! Aku akan membalasmu!" Dan satu nama yang disebutkan oleh Xanxus, sebelum es itu membekukan tubuhnya secara keseluruhan._

_._

_._

"_Hibari Yuna!"_

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

So~

This is the second chapter of Lie Behind The Truth C=

.

DinoxOCnya belum kelihatan ya ^^ nanti bakal kelihatan setelah Varia Arc, sebelum Future Arc, dan pas Future Arc kok ^^

Dan di chap ini kelihatan kalau ternyata Yuna juga ada hubungannya sama Xanxus =O dan tanda Tanya di pairing terisi ;) oh ngomong-ngomong, umur yang dipake di ffic ini yang di manga ya, jadi Dino 26 tahun, Xanxus 26 tahun, dan disini Yuna 24 tahun.

Karena saya bosan lihat Dino dijadiin Pedo, selain sama Kyouya #plak


End file.
